Laterna
by kuroi sevenwatch
Summary: hidup kuroko monoton. Tidak ada yang menarik.tapi setelah ia mengambi buku usang di rumah neneknya. hidupnya berubah... "kumohon tolong aku..""aku tak pernah mengerti semua ini""putri sudah mati 5 tahun lalu""tolon aku.." "HENTIKAN SEMUA MIMPI BURUK INI


_Kuroko POV_

 _Perhentian berikutnya adalah stasiun shibuya. Para penumpang yang hendak turun dimohon untuk bersiap siap._

Jam 08.00 malam tepat. Suasana di stasiun masih saja ramai. Memang, jam segini adalah jam pulang kantor. Pantas saja, banyak orang yang berpakaian kantor di sana sini.

"Cepatnya, kukira akan butuh lama."pikirku. langsung kubuka ransel dan kumasukkan buku yang sudah selesai kubaca. Buku itu kutemukan di rumah nenek. Buku kusam dengan ukiran simbol unik di tengahnya. Dibawahnya tertulis

 _"_ _sejarah dari negeri laterna."_

 _Laterna?_ Nama yang aneh. Dalam buku sejarah yang pernah kubaca tidak pernah kudengar negeri bernama laterna. Jadi tanpa banyak berpikir, langsung kuambil buku dari rak buku nenek dan kubawa pulang.

Aku berdiri dan langsung menuju ke pintu

BRAKK!

Buku yan kubaca tadi jatuh. Aku hendak mengambilnya, tetapi banyak orang berkerumun ke arahku. Mendorongku kearah pintu keluar.

" Kenapa bisa jatuh? Padahal aku sudah meriseletingnya dengan benar"

Aku berjongkok untuk mengambil buku itu. Buku tersebut terbuka di halaman terakhir. Halaman yang belum pernah kubaca.

 _Demi menyelamatkan penjaganya._

 _Sang putri membunuh si iblis dengan pedang yang dimilikinya_

 _Akan tetapi, sang putri terbunuh bersama sang iblis._

 _Para penjaga sang putri bersedih akan hal itu. Mereka langsung menyalahkan satu sama lain._

 _Mereka membenci satu sama lain dan membenci diri sendiri._

 _Dan mereka pun terpecah dan membagi wilayah sang putri menjadi lima._

 _Perang terjadi antara mereka._

 _Mereka memperebutkan wilayah kerajaan sang putri._

 _Negara sang putri yang damai menjadi kacau balau._

 _Sang putri yang melihatnya sangat sedih._

 _Akan tetapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?_

 _Karena waktunya sudah habis . . . . . . . ._

"Bu-bukannya cerita ini berakhir bahagia?!" aku membolak-balikkan kertas itu. Tetapi cerita yang aku baca tidak ada sama sekali. Sekali lagi, aku membolak balikannya tetapi tetap saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Didalam buku itu, terdapat selipan kertas. Bentuknya kecil seperti pembatas buku. Aku menarik selipan kertas bergaya klasik dengan tinta emas tercetak di dalamnya.

 _Kumohon tolong aku. . . . ._

Kata kata itu mendengung dikepalaku. Berulang ulang seperti radio rusak. Kepalaku sakit. sakit sekali.

"Kumohon hentikan!"

Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba menghentikan sakit yang kualami.

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu menjagamu. Pasti."_ suara berat terdengar

"Eh?! Siapa itu" kataku dengan suara lemah. Gambaran hitam putih terpampampang jelas dimataku.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin-ssu. Aku yang akan selalu menjagamu tsukicchi."_ Kata orang berambut pirang. Sambil mendekap seorang gadis.

 _"_ _Ryou-kun. Sesak"_

 _"_ _Ryouta. Jaga sikapmu!"_ Suara otoriter mik sang merah

 _"_ _Baik-ssu."_ Kata si rambut pirang dengan cemberut.

 _"_ _aku juga. Tapi jangan salah! itu tugas yang diberikan raja. Bukan karena aku peduli."_ kata seorang disamping si rambut merah. Samar samar aku melihat warna merah di pipinya. Manisnya.

 _"_ _Aku juga. Karena tsuki-chin dan raja adalah orang yang baik._ "suara malas terdengar disamping sang putri.

 _"_ _Terima kasih banyak, semua"_ kata sang gadis dengan senyum yang menghias di wajahnya.

Gambar tadi berubah menjadi macet. Lalu tiba-tiba menghitam. Kepalaku sakit menjadi jadi. Aku tertelungkup di lantai kereta. Tidak memerhatikan orang orang karena aku juga tidak bisa melihat akibat sakit ini.

 _"_ _apa kau sudah melihatnya?"_ suara lembut menyapaku. sakit kepalaku tiba tiba aku bangun menghadap si pemilik suara.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pikirku miris._

Seorang menatapku dengan senyum sedih. Warna rambutnya bagaikan langit . Dia memakai gaun satin , wajahnya mirip sekali denganku. Kami berdua seperti boneka kembar. Dia mendekat. Tetapi, aku merangkak menjauh. Aku takut. Dia terus berjalan .Aku terhimpit. Belakangku tembok.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"kata sang gadis sambil memegang pipiku.

". . . . . . "

"maafkan aku. Aku mohon bantuanmu"

Dia menyentuhkan kepalanya ke arahku. Kepalaku aku pingsan.

 _"_ _Dia sudah mati?"_

 _"_ _Dia masih bernafas"_

 _"_ _nona apa kau baik baik saja?."_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Samar- samar aku melihat dua orang memandangiku dengan pandangan cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku

"Ahhh! dia sudah bangun." Kata seorang wanita.

"Untunglah." Kata orang satu lagi.

Kupandangi dua orang itu. Pakainnya mirip sekali dengan tokoh film sejarah eropa. Dan mereka memiliki telinga aneh. Mirip telinga kelinci.

HAH!KELINCI.

Kuusap usap mataku sampai merah. Telinga sang wanita bergerak.

Kali ini kucubit pipiku.

Sakit.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi. . . . . . "

"Apa kau baik baik saja nona?"kata sang wanita lagi.

DUNIA APA INI!

bersambung~

Yeah! selesai juga cerita absurd dari author yg sedeng berbahagia ini XD.

Gk tau kenapa pengen bikin cerita kerajaan. ini pasti gara-gara kebanyakan nonton cinderella.

o ya,maaf untuk para readers shekalian atas banyaknya typo bertebaran atau yang g ngerti cerita ini. (author aja gk ngerti ini cerita apaan)

okehh. untuk para readers sekalian yang suka. alur cerita ini akan mebosankan karena alurnya yg lambatnya ky kure-kure tp sampai chapter 3 kok. tenang ajaa HAHAHAHA (author gak yakin sih) ini karya pertamaku berkecimpung di dunia fanfiction jadi tolong dihargai.


End file.
